Conventionally, as an electric motor used for vehicle such as automobiles, for example, there is a motor disclosed in the Patent Literature 1. This includes a stator around which coil is wound, a stator support member configured to support the stator, a rotation shaft rotatably supported by the stator support member via a bearing and extends in a horizontal direction and a rotor configured to be in a cylinder-like shape so as to cover the stator, in which a peripheral wall part thereof is provided with a magnet, and a bottom wall part is configured to be integrally-rotatably combined with the rotation shaft. In the Patent Literature 1, in order to easily drain a water drop infiltrated inside toward outside, a water drip structure is provided in a vertically lower area of a stator fixing pipe of a cylinder-like shape extending along a rotation shaft so that the water drop from the water drip structure is drained toward outside along a stator support member.
On the other hand, in recent years, enhancement of layout characteristic at a time of attaching an electric motor for vehicle to a vehicle, enhancement of connecting operability with an external connector of a vehicle or the like is desired. For example, an attachment angle to a vehicle around a rotation shaft of an electric motor for vehicle is desired to be flexibly adjustable.